


新星今天挖出了一件古董

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Old Age, Old Man Quill - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Young Nova
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: “你代表着他所在乎一切，未来，希望，你会成为他的动力。”一个内心戏非常丰富的年轻新星还不知道等待着他的将是怎样的命运。





	新星今天挖出了一件古董

 “讲一个道理，”自诩非常讲道理的年轻新星高高抬起脚跨过了一簇支棱的金属丝，他双手在空中夸张地上下移动着，与其说实在勉强保持身体平衡更像是装作提线木偶自娱自乐，“说真的，我根本不是护卫队的一员，我为什么要听他们的话？”

寰宇之心没有回应他的话，一般而言寰宇之心不太和他说话，除了必要的指令、搜索结果，以及关于他如何妨碍了宇宙和平大计之类的内容，寰宇之心就像是个和他闹脾气所以不搭理他的小孩子。Richard被自己心里的想法吓得打了个哆嗦。他的靴子咵嚓一声滑过一块不小的石子，踹入边上的土坑里。

“哈哈，好险。”Richard捂着胸口长舒一口气。

他身处这个破破烂烂荒无人烟的星球不是没有原因的——不是说那种刚戴上头盔控制不住身体变成火箭的感觉导致蠢兮兮地坠毁在荒郊野岭的原因，事实上坠毁的另有他人——扯回话题，新星折断横在脑袋上的枯树枝夹在食指和中指之间转了两圈，又随手丢开。他回想传奇女刺客Gamora插在自己床板之上双腿之间的小匕首，颇有些委屈地抖了一下。

“这就是你接受我们委托的理由，够了吗？”绿皮肤的女刺客挑起眉毛，她的短发一根根立起像是优雅但凶猛的刺猬，Richard完全可以想象出档案室里那个长发的灭霸之女是如何在战场上用头发绞杀敌人的。

于是他乖乖点头，尽量不去思考睡在隔壁鼾声响亮的父母。

当然了，他是Richard Rider，年轻，朴实，还有点小好奇，这就意味着他偏偏在据说已经消失在宇宙星辰间的银河护卫队将要消失在他的卧室里时没管住自己的嘴：“你们为什么不自己去？”

那个自称Mantis的成员——唯一一个礼貌地自我介绍并引见同伴的入侵者，奇异地也长着绿皮肤（这个宇宙确实偏爱绿色），齐肩的黑发让她看起来更像是邻家开了一间花店并且热衷健身的素食主义姑姑，却总是带着喜欢做瑜伽沉思的神秘主义者会有的微笑——转过身，她的脸藏在明亮的月光之下，额头的触角微微蜷缩：“因为他主动离开了我们，所以他不会再选择回归。而你不一样，Richard——你代表着他所在乎一切，未来，希望，你会成为他的动力。”

动力新星按照所给的坐标点来到了这个地方，一路上还算顺利，除了不得不和试图拦截他的所有人打架让他心烦气躁：他的仇人，新星军团的仇人，银河护卫队的仇人，甚至还有复仇者的仇人，单纯讨厌地球人的仇人，因为碰到仇人所以心情不好的仇人，各式各样的仇人，因为作为一个超级英雄就意味着从来没有一段旅程不需要你动用一下超能力。现在他小声咒骂着在障碍重重的坠毁点摇摇晃晃地行走着，他的靴子不断地发出吱呀吱呀的声音，除此之外这片地区仿佛被死亡所笼罩。寂静像是沉重的幕布压在地表之上，而唯一的演员Richard感到自己后背发凉，诡异的是这里似乎一丝风都没有。

他疑惑地看着眼前像是门一样的东西，寰宇之心的提示无法说服他眼前这个挤压成不规则波浪状的边框，缠绕着一圈圈的胶带，还摇摇欲坠地挂着来自最起码三个不同文明的装饰物的东西会是通向他挖掘目标的入口。他插着腰直起身环视四周，枯树，枯草，和快要枯萎的自己，散落四周的扭曲金属片大概是从飞船上剥落的残骸，而飞船的主体就在他的面前，所剩无几。Richard犹豫着要不要把那些看起来是爆炸物的东西和一箱碎了大半的酒瓶稍微分开一些。

他确实这样做了，然后他自豪地回到门口，在心里给自己回忆了一遍篮球场上姑娘们的啦啦操算作预热。他像个帅气的坏男孩那样潇洒地一脚踹开看上去已经不能用常规方法打开的门，门板直挺挺撞到后面的墙壁上，什么东西掉了下来，电线从天花板上齐刷刷垂落，还有一个迪斯科球。

好的，一点也不诡异。Richard翻了个白眼。他一边积蓄力量以备不时之需，一边小心翼翼地跨入一扇半开的门。所幸室内的光源还在正常运转，或许这里是他所寻找的人的主要栖息场所，因此得以修缮保养。他稍微转动脖子上紧张兮兮的脑袋瓜子打量周围的环境，一个忘了关上的小冰箱，几个东倒西歪的马克杯，四处散落的脏衣服和应该是脏衣服的破布，小山一般堆积的箱子，一把顶着他肚子的枪。

等等。枪，肚子。顶着肚子的枪。Richard在心中冷静地大叫。

“妈的！”对方突兀地叫嚷起来，他全凭着残存的理智Richard没有条件反射轰出一道漂漂亮亮的蓝色能量光束在垃圾堆里炸开一个洞，“你踩到我的脚了。”

“对对对不起。”

Richard不由自主地在对方的控诉下后退一步并道歉。持枪的手稳当当地对准他，三秒之后缓缓上移，他感到自己仿佛被一把刀自下而上切成了两半。一个人影从黑暗处渐渐升起，活像是科学课上大陆挤压碰撞出现了一座大山的视频再现。他大半的身体还掩藏在堆上天的箱子之后，他的脸也被影子遮挡。他像是从黑白世界里产出的生物，即使头顶的灯光白亮，阴影依然不肯从他的肩膀上滑落，它们死死黏住他，庇护着他，也束缚着他。

黑洞洞的枪口对准新星的胸口，Richard一点也不准备测试一下是自己刚洗过的盔甲比较刚强还是那把显然是武器的U型管能量比较惊人。他试图抵抗尖叫着要反击的本能，放松自己的的表情和躯体。万一坐标是错的，万一寰宇之心错了，万一这个人早就性情大变目前的业余爱好是没事杀一个人当靠垫，Richard Rider今日便命丧于此，除了预先支付一半的委托金以外什么也没有给年迈的父母留下……

“你，”男人暗哑的声音顺着Richard的耳道爬进他的脑袋里，“来干嘛？”

Richard眼睁睁看着他往前走了一步，枪口更凑近自己一点。“放轻松，我没有恶意。”他举起双手十分老套地说。下一秒，他还没有来得及反省自己说出的愚蠢废话，男人的手臂在空中愤怒地挥舞了一下擦着他的英挺鼻头伸向他的背后，他的脸瞬间变得狰狞，五官惶恐地挤在一起好像久别的情人在机场拥抱得难舍难分。Richard侧身一闪，让出了一片空地，男人哇哇大喊着，脑袋朝下率先着陆。他的两腿曲起像是一只跃起的青蛙，一手的枪——另一把竟然还牢牢握在手里——飞出老远，黏黏糊糊的咒骂连连响起，精彩纷呈。

“你没事吧？”友善青年Richard撑着膝盖歪过脑袋观察男人的脸，虽然胡须过于茂盛且颜色更浅，以外摔倒的他看起来和自称Rocket的浣熊提供的照片看起来倒是一模一样，连姿势都分毫不差。

“扶我一把。”男人闷闷地说。

什么被阴影束缚的男人，什么性情大变的危险狠辣角色。Richard撇撇嘴，仍然伸出了自己助人为乐的手。

-

星爵惬意地伸直双腿坐在箱子上伸了个懒腰，不请自来的年轻人端着两杯咖啡向他走来，目不斜视地跨过他拦路的腿和地上乱中有序地摆放的杂物。戴着新星头盔的脑袋在他的面前停了下来，明亮的眼珠子在眼眶里转来转去，他的视线在缺了一只腿的桌子面前犹豫了一下，然后索性将咖啡直接戳到Peter的眼皮子底下。

“谢谢。”Peter从一片混乱的脑袋深处挖出荒废已久的社交礼仪艰难应付着当下的场合。

他呼哧呼哧地喝着难得不用自己泡的咖啡。这个Rich家伙，手艺真不错，他心想，然后他想起自己只有速溶咖啡，而且八成还过期了。

他把杯子随意搁在一摞杂志上，用手背抹了抹嘴，一点也不担心缓慢倒塌的书堆和终于传来的清脆响声。他的客人瑟缩了一下，Peter当然没有错过Rich Rider嫌弃的眼神。这对他而言就像是落在膝盖上的尘埃那样不甚重要。他又伸了一个懒腰，毕竟他年纪大了，而且箱子堆并不是什么人类友好型午休场所。

Rich的视线始终停留在他身上，好奇，戒备，几分探究，却没有理应存在的失望——Pete确认了，真的没有。Peter心想他虽然不在宇宙航行许久，但他的传奇故事仍然在星辰间传播。这个念头让他的心脏开始小小地膨胀起来，却好像烤箱里没有搅拌好的蛋糕，在许多真菌的奋力作用下仍软塌塌的。他太老了，在年轻的新星面前这个认知不再是一个失去了时间观念的失踪人口模糊的意识，而是用扩音器大声公布的结论，是明晃晃的阳光那样难以忽视的现实。在闪闪发光的盔甲上他的疲惫身影像是一抹历史的幽魂，像是最毛糙的穿衣镜都不愿意反射的影子，像是Rocket淘汰在库房的手榴弹拉环。

Rocket，Groot掉在他座位上的小树枝，扑进他怀里的Cosmo——他及时将大脑的门紧闭，把更多的回忆挡在身体之外。新星向他倾身，脑袋上的星状标志熠熠生辉。他看上去好像抬手一指就是一块新殖民地的哥伦布，生命在他的躯体里横冲直撞。

“有人拜托我来找你。”Rich-bus带着不必要的谨慎一字一句地说，“这些是他们想告诉你的原文——”

Peter翻了个让他头晕得差点仰倒昏迷的白眼：“啊，我根本猜不出是谁要给我带口信。”

“‘Peter 你妈的 Quill不要再像个左脚踩到右脚疼得哇哇大哭的小男孩一样躲在垃圾堆里自怜自艾了给我滚出来有个银河系需要你拯救！’”新星喘了口气，然后换上更尖锐的声音，这让他眼球凸起，脖颈的骨头几乎要穿破皮肤，“‘委托的另一半订金算在你头上！’”

Peter你妈的Quill听完过分生动的模仿演出后，支着下巴沉默了一会儿，若有所思地评价：“我猜这句话是垃圾小浣熊说的。”

传声筒Rich充满敬佩地点点头。这一丝丝罕见的积极情感让Peter可悲地感动了一下。他抽了抽鼻子，然后拨了拨额前的刘海，徒劳无功，那一搓碎发在空中滞留了不到一秒钟变便重新落在他的眼前，甚至还刺到了他的眼球，让他忍不住揉了揉眼睛。

可怜的新星大概以为他哭了，伸手友善地拍了拍他的肩膀。Peter缩在自己的外套下哆嗦了一下。已经太久没有肢体接触的肩膀在外力下歪斜向一边，短暂的压力在肩头徘徊许久，并不存在的温度让布料接触的肌肤轻微地抽动。

“你竟然还收了委托金？”Pete认真端详着年轻人正派得可以接过盾牌的脸蛋，他不太清楚现在新星军团的主流风气是什么了，但Rich看上去像是那种看小电影前都要瘪着嘴巴画一下十字，和朋友逛街都要特意随身携带零钱给乞丐的美国男孩。如果你撒娇得适当得体，他会为你心甘情愿地煮可可泡棉花糖，而他本人大概就和棉花糖一样是个甜心。

还不知道自己被比喻成了什么黏糊糊的零食的美国男孩抓了抓后颈一脸为难地说：“我没来得及还给他们，他们就走了。”

“他们？”Peter问道——因为他就是忍不住。

Rich掰着手指头皱起眉头仔细数着：“Rocket，那个浣熊，Gamora，Mantis，Drax，还有一棵树。”

“Groot，他叫Groot。”

“他确实不停地重复这个单词。”

Peter笑了起来，他的脸颊在陌生的动作下艰难地移动着，像是生锈的齿轮被强行拨动。Rich瞪大了眼睛看着他，眼睛里闪过莫名的情绪。

不知道这个男孩对他原本的印象是什么样的。Peter在心中揣摩着，或许他根本不知道星爵是谁，Spartax已经灭亡太久了，宇宙里自称英雄的超能力者就像是漂浮的太空垃圾一样不断增长，你不能指望一个下巴的胡须剃得干干净净的青年人认识每一个退出舞台的失败者。

他大声地叹气，让胸口不明不白的情绪和不便提出的疑问融化进空气里。他用粗糙的手中揉搓自己的脸，幻想着能换上一副新的面孔——为了什么呢，他想不出答案。

“好吧，告诉我，他们碰上什么麻烦了？”

“这你得问他们。”Rich摇摇脑袋，耸了耸自己结实的肩膀，“不过最近宇宙确实有够忙，多一个人出一份力总是好的。你可以等离开了这个破——这个地方再补补课。”

“你想说这个破地方，没事的。”Peter一针见血地指出，然后在年轻人否认之前说，“好吧，我们走。”

“走？”新星看着忽然起身的Peter难以置信地确认，“我以为……呃，我以为要花上一番力气，不过这样也好。”

Pete看着还傻乎乎抱着自己的马克杯的Rich，看着他年轻的躯体里生机勃勃的力量，看着他崭新的制服，看着他眼睛里因为希望而闪烁的光芒。这些他无法向这个孩子解释的东西，他想很快这个孩子就能够理解了——

“你确实说过，多一个人就多一份力。”Pete想了想，补充道，“不过你得先把他们交给你的定金交给我，我帮你还。”

“好的。”Rich说。

就在这个时候，在Peter伸手搭着自己许久未开火的元素枪的时候，在年轻的新星带着一抹看穿谎言的得意答应了年老的星爵提出的要求的时候，在Peter意识到自己将要再一次回归炮火与死亡的时候，他重新听到了身体里的血液流淌的声音。生命，他心想，希望，未来。


End file.
